Pocion de amor
by PrettyChiisy2
Summary: El equipo 7 está completo. Al volver a la aldea, a las chicas se les ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para Sasuke, pero él no tienen el mínimo interés. Ino creó una poción para cambiar la actitud amargada, arrogante y solitaria de Sasuke, por una alegre, amable, cariñosa e incluso celosa, pero ¿Como reaccionaran todos al ver su nueva actitud? Three-shot, Comedia.


**********AVISO ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER: **Minna! Me temo que me ire de viaje a Miami por un mes asi que no hare mas continuaciones por un tiempo. Pero quien sabe, tal vez haga una conti y ustedes ni se lo esperan S:) asi que anden atentos a mi perfil!

* * *

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo one-shot para ustedes! ^^ que en este caso es un three-shot...**

_Antes que nada y quiero aclarar, el one-shot completo esta dedicado a mi nee-chan "blackstone3" y su fanfic "Cambiando papeles" por el cual este fic fue inspirado, exactamente en el capitulo numero 9, asi que es altamente recomendable leerlo asi este one-shot les dara mas risa n.n Otra cosa, no se si posiblemente alguien haya pensado en esta idea de fanfic antes (blackstone3 es muy famosa ^^) asi que, si ven una historia parecida a esta, gomenasai u.u_

_Ademas, la autora original (nuevamente hablo de blackstone3) me dio su autorizacion para escribir este fanfic. Asi que, aclarados los problemas y las dudas..._

_¡Empecemos!_

* * *

**D**isclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (c)

**R**esumen: Naruto logro traer de vuelta a Sasuke y el equipo 7 está completo. Al volver a la aldea, a las chicas se les ocurrio la idea de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para él, pero Sasuke no tienen el minimo interes en eso. Para ello, Ino tuvo la idea de crear una pocion para cambiar la actitud amargada, arrogante y solitaria de Sasuke, por una alegre, amable, cariñosa e incluso celosa, pero... ¿Como reaccionaran los demas al ver la nueva actitud de Sasuke?

**La mayoría de personajes están OoC (Out of character).**

**A**dvertencia: Lenguaje obsceno.

**A**claración: El storyline me pertenece, los personajes fueron sobornados por mí, para actuar en este fanfic x3

**A**claración #2: En este fanfic, como mis otros fanfics SasuSaku, Sakura tiene el cabello largo hasta mediación de la espalda y mejor cuerpo, simplemente porque me gusta mucho mas que esté así ^^

* * *

_Pensamiento y/o énfasis_

—Dialogo.

(Notas de la autora)

* * *

**Capitulo I**

-¿Y a este que la pasa?-

-**Por:** PrettyChiisy

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea y gracias a su participación en la guerra todos sus crímenes fueron perdonados por los (cof vejetes cof) señores del Consejo. Los civiles de la aldea lo miraban con un poco de admiración por haber ayudado tanto a Konoha en la guerra así que ellos no lo veían como un peligro.

Ahora mismo él se encontraba entrenando con su viejo equipo en un área de entrenamiento con el típico paisaje de arboles y un pequeño lago en el medio del lugar. Sasuke estaba combatiendo con Naruto usando taijutsu y ninjutsu. En este momento, Naruto estaba acumulando un rasengan en sus manos y al otro lado Sasuke hacia lo mismo con su chidori. Los dos se dispusieron a correr uno hacia el otro, y al momento de casi impactar ataques una mano agarró el antebrazo de ambos, deteniéndolos.

—¡Ya les dije que no hay necesidad de usar ataques tan fuertes en un entrenamiento!— Les regañó Kakashi, mirándolos con reproche. Ambos chicos se separan y relajan su postura.

—Lo siento, dattebayo— Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso.

—Hmph— Sasuke volteo su rostro hacia otro lado, indiferente.

—¿Sabes? A veces me cansa ese monosílabo tuyo— Se quejó Naruto.

—HMPH— Recalcó con énfasis para molestar a su amigo, y dio resultado. A Kakashi le resbaló una gran gota de sudor por la sien.

—Que hablador...— Susurro Naruto, mirándolo de mala gana.

—¿Que pasa, bastardos?— Sai llegó al área de entrenamiento y se acercó a ellos, sonriendo falsamente.

—Oh, vaya... si no es nada mas ni nada menos que mi copia barata— Comentó Sasuke con indiferencia. Naruto soltó una risilla y Kakashi sonrió burlón.

—¿Y tu de que te ríes, pene pequeño?— Sai volteó a ver a Naruto, el cual dejó de reír para fulminarlo con la mirada. Ahora era Kakashi él que trataba de aguantar una risa, y Sasuke pues... como siempre, mirando despreocupadamente.

—¡¿Por que siempre tienes que decir estupideces como esas?!

—No son estupideces si digo la verdad— Sai siguió sonriendo falsamente y Kakashi no aguanto mas y soltó una carcajada y Sasuke sonrió burlón. Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y le mando rayitos por los ojos.

—¡Naruto idiota! ¡Deja a mi novio en paz!— Grito Ino apareciendo y dándole una patada voladora a Naruto, el cual salio volando y se estrelló con un árbol.

—¡Naruto-kun!— Grito Hinata corriendo hacia él.

—Que exagerada, cerda— Sakura venia caminando con tranquilidad, en compañía de Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y Temari.

—Que problemático— Shikamaru bostezó aflojerado.

—Jamas te he visto defenderme de esa manera— Temari volteó su rostro para ver a su novio, y él empezó a sudar frió al instante.

—_¡Ino-chan uso la llama de juventud que tiene dentro para proteger a su amado!_— Pensó Lee, con llamas en sus ojos y su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

—_Nota mental: jamas volver a molestar a Sai diciéndole que es gay u.u_— A Tenten le resbalo una gota de sudor viendo desde lejos al pobre Naruto, que ahora era atendido por una preocupada Hinata.

—_¿Como es que él siempre termina siendo el golpeado? o.O_— Kiba puso pose pensativa mirando el cielo, y Akamaru ladró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—_La relacion que emplean Hinata-chan y Naruto-kun parece ser buena_— Shino se mantenía sereno, que incluso pensando su voz sonaba como un susurro.

—_Tengo hambre_— Choji seguía metido en su mundo, pensando en los diferentes sabores de papas.

—_¡Agh! ¿Porque el pescado tenia que venir con nosotros? ¬¬_— Karin miro de reojo a Suigetsu, con enojo.

—_Que aburridooo...¡Mejor me pongo a molestar a la zanahoria! n.n_— Suigetsu volteó todo su rostro hacia su compañera y justo cuando iba a decirle algo insultante, un puño se estampa en su rostro.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!— Gritó enfurecida la pelirroja.

—_Oh mira, un pajarito ñ.ñ_— Juugo le sonrió al pájaro que había aterrizado en su hombro derecho.

—_¿Como es que termino juntandome con todos estos locos?_— Neji miró a los demás, viendo las diferentes expresiones que tenían en sus rostros.

—¡Ino-chan! ¡Que bueno que viniste!— Sai puso ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia e Ino lo miro enternecida —¡Naruto-kun fue muy malo conmigo, y me golpeó varias veces! ¡Mira!— Sai le enseño unas heridas que tenia en su vientre, en su pecho y en uno de sus brazos, pero esas heridas eran de una misión que había cumplido hace rato. A los demás les resbaló una gota de sudor por lo mentiroso que era él.

—Owww, te trató muy mal, ¿cierto?— Sai asintió haciendo su cuerpo versión chibi —No te preocupes, ya más al rato me encargare de ese zorro— Ino levantó el cuerpo chibi de Sai y lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche.

—¡Mentirosooo!— Fue lo que logro gritar Naruto desde el árbol, curándose un poco gracias al chakra del Kyuubi.

—Vaya, que agradable sorpresa. Todos los novatos de Konoha, Taka y Temari están aquí— Kakashi se recuperó de su ataque de risa y mostró cara despreocupada.

—Es que queríamos darles un anuncio— Comentó Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca con aburrimiento. Naruto venia caminando con la ayuda de Hinata, que habia puesto el brazo del rubio sobre su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar, y se acercaron a los chicos.

—Oh si, ya recordé. Sasuke... las chicas y yo decidimos que haremos una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso a Konoha, y los chicos también están de acuerdo n.n— Ino lo miro emocionada para ver si Sasuke mostraba al menos una sonrisa, pero él seguía mirándola indiferente.

—No iré— Respondió cortante, dejando a la emocionada Ino hecha piedra.

—No seas así, amargado— Sai regresó su cuerpo a la normalidad y miro con reproche a Sasuke. Kiba, Suigetsu, Kakashi, Naruto, Ino, Tenten y Temari rieron un poco ante el apodo, en cuanto a Juugo y Neji ellos solo sonreían burlones. (Si, incluso Neji o.O)

—Ya te dije que no, transexual pálido— Sasuke miró con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante a Sai, y él alzó su mano derecha, puso su izquierda en su cadera y movió su cuello en pose de diva como diciendole "Oh no, no lo dijiste" agregándole el tono de una diva de la moda.

Los demás, excepto Ino, no aguantaron más y soltaron una carcajada y Neji y Juugo trataron de aguantarla pero no lo lograron y terminaron uniendoseles.

— jajajaaa Teme jajajajaja estuvo muy jaja muy bueno ese apodo— Comento entre risas el rubio, revolcándose en el suelo y agarrando su estomago.

—¡Cuida tus palabras, Uchiha!— Ino miró con instintos asesinos hacia Sasuke y él ni se inmutó por su mirada.

—¡Atrás, cerda!— Exclamó Sakura mirándola con los mismos instintos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kakashi y lo hizo sonreír divertido.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Ya me calmo...— Ino alzo las manos y las cejas.

—Anda teme, ¿por que no vas? Se vería mal si el invitado principal no fuera a su propia fiesta, 'ttebayo— Naruto le palmeó la espalda y sonriendole, por lo que Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Ya dije que no. Así que si ya terminamos el entrenamiento, me voy— Comentó antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

—¡Que egoísta! Mira que hacerle una fiesta y ni siquiera nos agradece por pensar en él— Kiba se cruzó de brazos y frunciendo el ceño como niño berrinchudo.

—Bueno, así es él— Naruto se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos en su nuca, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y cerrando sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, y espero que nunca cambie— Sakura sonrió de la misma manera.

—_A veces envidio lo positivo que son ese par_— Pensaron mostrando una sonrisa Tenten, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Juugo y Lee.

—_Estos dos están más que locos o.O... mira que bien bipolares que salieron D:_ — Pensaron Kiba, Neji, Suigetsu, Karin, Temari, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Choji mirándolos como los locos que son.

—No creo que haya manera de convencerlo— Suspiro Shikamaru cerrando sus ojos. Los demás también suspiraron, pensando lo mismo.

—Un momento— Ino alzo el rostro y ensancho los ojos.

—¿Que pasa cerda?— Pregunto Sakura extrañada por su reacción.

—Frentesota, ¿recuerdas con lo que estábamos trabajando con Shizune-san hoy?

—Ahmm, si. Creo que era eso de las...— Sakura también ensanchó los ojos recordándolo, ante la mirada extrañada de todos.

—¡Nos vemos chicos, Sakura y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer!— Gritó Ino llevándose a Sakura con ella.

—Mujeres, ¿quien las entiende?— Kakashi negó lentamente cerrando los ojos. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Juugo, Suigetsu, Chouji, Shino, Lee y Sai asintieron dándole razón, mientras que Hinata, Tenten, Karin y Temari los fulminaron con la mirada, ofendidas.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y todo seguía igual, salvo que ahora Ino y Sakura se la pasaban en el laboratorio con Shizune y casi no asistían a sus entrenamientos, preocupando bastante a sus compañeros de equipo correspondientes. Incluso Sasuke, aunque él no lo admita, llevaba mucho sin ver a la pelirosa y eso lo estaba amargando mas de lo que ya era. (Que conste, que aunque hable de esta manera de Sasuke lo amo mucho *o* sino, no estaría haciendo fanfics solamente sobre él y de Sakura, que en mi opinión es la única del anime que lo merece)

En el área de entrenamiento donde entrenaba el equipo 7, estaba Kakashi acostado en una rama y leyendo su libro, Naruto estaba acostado en el piso usando sus brazos como almohadas y Sasuke estaba sentado, recostando su espalda en el tronco del árbol donde Kakashi estaba acostado.

—Ha pasado una semana, ¿Que le esta pasando a Sakura-chan?— Pregunto curioso el rubio mirando el cielo.

—No la hemos vuelto a ver desde el dia en que todos vinieron a saludar— Comentó despreocupadamente el peli-plata mirando su libro.

—¡Todo es tu culpa teme!— El rubio de levantó de un salto y apunto acusador al pelinegro.

—¿Mi culpa?— Preguntó indignado, cruzado de brazos.

—¡A lo mejor Sakura-chan esta triste porque no iras, por eso no ha venido todos estos días! ¡Apenas y entrenó un poco con Kakashi-sensei y ya!— Habló con cierto tono de enfado y Sasuke, aunque no lo demostró, sintió una punzada en el corazón.

El Uchiha no había considerado esa posibilidad.

—Naruto— Kakashi lo llamó e hizo que Naruto desviara su mirada hacia él —¿Quieres ir a comer ramen? Yo invito.

Naruto lo miró raro, por su espontánea proposición.

—Está bien. Hasta luego, teme— Se despidió el rubio, alejándose del lugar.

—Sasuke— Llamó el peli-plata a su alumno y el alzó el rostro para verlo y notando que Kakashi estaba usando su sharingan —Se lo que estas pensando, y solo te aconsejo que... no dudes en hacerlo lo antes posible— Dijo antes de desaparecer. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y luego suspiró cerrándolos.

—Mendigo sharingan y su poder de leer mentes— Masculló, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

—¡Aaah! Al fin la terminamos— Se quejó la pelirosa con tono de cansancio, estirándose como si llevara una hora sentada. Sakura estaba usando su ropa normal pero encima tenia una bata de hospital que usan las doctoras. (En el anime no lo usan pero bueno, es mi fic y yo lo controlo :D puedo hacer que Sasuke se desnude aquí y ahora, o que Kakashi nos haga a todas un strip, o puedo revivir a Itachi y hacer una escena erótica xD)

—Bueno frente. ya sabes que hacer. Primero ve a tu casa a descansar y luego buscaras al Uchiha, ¿entendido?— Le preguntó la rubia, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda como si fuera un comandante.

—¡Si, señora!— Sakura hizo un saludo militar y luego se puso a reír con Ino.

—Solo trata de no perder el frasco. Se que al menos ahora ya sabemos la receta de la poción, pero encontrar los ingredientes es lo difícil— Ino le entregó el frasco a Sakura, y ella lo guardó en su mochila —Y recuerda, solo echa la mitad, no lo eches completo o el cambio seria enorme, recuerda que solo queremos que acepte ir a la fiesta.

—¿Algo más?

—Ahmm, ah sí. Si le echas solo una pequeña porción la poción durara un día. Si la echas por la mitad durara tres días que es el promedio de días que faltan para la fiesta, pero si la echas entera, pues... Bueno, todavía no determinamos el numero de días pero sé que no seria mas de una semana.

—Si, si. Bueno puerca, me voy a mi casa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!— Se despidió la pelirosa, y empezó a saltar tejados.

—Bueno, será mejor irme. Está anocheciendo— Ino miro el cielo y efectivamente se estaba poniendo oscuro.

* * *

Sakura al llegar a su casa no toco la puerta para que le abrieran ya que sus padre estaban de misión, por lo que uso su llave para abrir. Cuando entró se dirigió a su habitación y dejó su mochila sobre la cama, luego se empezó a quitar la ropa y tomó una toalla dirigiéndose al baño.

Luego de haberse cambiado usando un short negro y una blusa de tirantes ceñida a su cuerpo de un rosa más claro que su cabello, y su largo pelo lo recogió en una coleta de caballo dejando caer mechones por cada una de sus mejillas. Traía puesta sus sandalias ninja negras, y tenia una pequeña venda en cada una de sus muñecas pareciendo pulseras y su bandana de Konoha la traía en su cabeza usándola como tiara.

Se dirigió a su ventana y saltó en esta para empezar a saltar tejados y dirigirse a la casa de Sasuke.

Al llegar a la misma calle donde se encontraba el departamento del pelinegro, este se encontraba saliendo de la puerta, vistiendo ropa casual como si estuviera listo para ir a visitar a alguien. (Para los que no entendieron, iba a ir a visitar a nuestra Sakura x3)

Sasuke traía puesta una playera gris de mangas largas, traía su pantalón negro jounin que le quedaba ceñido por los tobillos, sus sandalias ninja negras, y la bandana de Konoha la tenia amarrada en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— Preguntó confundida, acercándose a él.

—¿Sakura?— Sasuke usó el mismo tono que ella.

—¿Que haces afuera a estas horas?

—¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo?

—Touché— Admitió la pelirosa sonriendo —Vine a verte para pedirte que me prestaras algunos pergaminos— Mintió.

—¿A estas horas?— Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirándola incrédulo.

—Sí— Sakura puso una sonrisa forzada mientras tenia un tic en su ceja derecha, esperando que le crea. Sasuke la observó por unos minutos pero luego suspiro.

—Esta bien, ven— Sasuke volvió a abrir la puerta y los dos entraron a su departamento.

* * *

Cuando entraron, Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Sakura se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal.

—¿Gustas?— Preguntó ofreciéndole un taza de té.

—¿Estabas preparando té?— Sakura alzó una ceja y lo miró divertida.

—Es una vieja costumbre en mi clan, ademas no puedo beber café a esta hora— Sasuke salió de la cocina con una bandeja donde traía dos tazas de té.

—Gracias— Agradeció sonriente, y Sasuke se sonrojó levemente pero volteo su rostro para que no lo notara.

—¿Que tipo de pergaminos te traigo?

—Genjutsu— Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a otra habitación.

Sakura aprovechó para sacar la poción de su estuche de armas que tenia amarrada en la pierna derecha. Abrió el frasco y echó una pequeña parte del liquido.

—_Hmmm... ¿Que pasaria si yo...?_— La pelirosa miro pensativa el frasco y luego hecho todo el liquido en la taza de té —_Soy doctora, asi que lo considerare un experimento_— Sakura asintió una y otra vez para darse razón a si misma. Luego guardo el frasco vació devuelta en el estuche y tomó su propia taza de té.

—Aquí tienes— La voz del pelinegro la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Traía una pequeña mochila donde estaban los pergaminos. Luego se sentó al lado de la pelirosa.

—Gracias— Sakura le sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dispuso a beber si té, mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

El pelinegro agarró su taza de té y le dio un sorbo. Luego frunció el ceño y Sakura se tensó al instante.

—Está demasiado amargo para ser un té— Tomó una cucharada de azúcar y la disolvió en el té para terminar de bebérselo. La pelirosa no dejaba de mirarlo esperando ver alguna reacción pero al ver que seguía igual suspiro y se rindió.

—Bueno, ya es tarde. Gracias por el té y los pergaminos— Se levanto del sofá y se encaminó a la puerta principal.

—Sakura-chan— El cuerpo de la pelirosa se estremeció al instante cuando sintió que Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella —Lo siento.

—¿Q-Que es lo que sientes?

—Siento haber sido tan egoísta sobre la fiesta que harán para mi— El tono arrepentido que usó hizo que el corazón de la pelirosa se ablandara —Iré.

—¿Es-Estas seguro?

—Solo si tu vas también— Susurró con voz ronca en el oído de la pelirosa, lo cual la volvió a estremecer.

—_**Shhaaa! Por todos los santos, violalo yaaaa! *o***... Calla inner, no es momento para tonterias ò.ó... **gomen u.u**_— A Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien ante lo pervertida que era su inner.

—Sakura-chan— Sasuke la volvió a llamar cerca de su oído.

—¿Si?— La pelirosa todavía no se acostumbraba al nombre, ya que era algo increíblemente nuevo para ella el que Sasuke se porte de esa manera tan cariñosa.

—Quédate a dormir, por favor— Sakura se sonrojó por completo ante su propuesta.

—Esta bien— Tartamudeó un poco y Sasuke se separó de ella.

—¡Gracias!— Le sonrió de oreja a oreja cerrando sus ojos y Sakura ensanchó los ojos sonrojada ya que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

—No hay de qué— Sakura le sonrió de la misma manera.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego?

—¿Que juego?— Preguntó confundida pero luego bajo la mirada y vio que Sasuke la tomó de la mano, luego alzó el rostro nuevamente y vio una sonrisa de lado en la cara del pelinegro. Luego él la jalo a su habitación y Sakura se sonrojó.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación de la habitación se oían varios gemidos y quejidos, pero lamentablemente no se podía ver nada ya que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—S-Sasuke-kun— Dijo un poco incomoda ante la posición que estaba. Tan incomoda que incluso empezaba a sudar.

—Aguanta un poco, Sakura-chan— Sasuke estaba igual o mas incomodo que ella. Luego extendió su mano para tocar un objeto —Pie derecho en verde— Ordenó con amabilidad pero soltó un quejido de dolor ya que Sakura no aguantó más la posición y cayó encima del pelinegro.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. No acostumbro a jugar Twister— Se disculpó apenada, levantando su rostro del pecho del pelinegro y sentándose en su vientre, teniendo cada rodilla en los costados del Sasuke.

(¿Que estaban pensando mis pervertidos lectores? S:) apoco ya estaban ilusionados XD)

—Por cierto, ¿que haces con este juego? Creí que no te gustaban. Digo, que antes no te gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, solo recuerdo que a los doce años Naruto me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños pero por alguna razón el juego aun seguía en su caja y en mi armario. No se porque lo tenia guardado, sinceramente me encantan estos juegos— Sasuke sonrió amable.

—_A él tu de ahora le encantan, pero el Sasuke que yo conozco los odia y no me sorprende que el juego haya estado cinco años en su armario u.u mucho decir es que al menos se digno a guardarlo, porque creo que lo hubiera tirado a la basura el mismo día que se lo hayan regalado ù.ú_— A Sakura le resbaló una gran gota de sudor por la nuca.

—Bueno, iré a ducharme— El pelinegro se puso de pie —Toma— Sasuke le extendió una toalla y una camisa.

—_¿Acaso el quiere que yo...?_— Sakura se sonrojó y tomó la ropa ante la insistencia de Sasuke —_Los efectos de la poción lo ponen muy amoroso._

(Siii, clarooo... los efectos de la posion xD)

* * *

Un hermoso amanecer de Konoha se filtraba por la ventana del departamento del ultimo sobreviviente de los Uchiha. Sakura, ante la insistencia del pelinegro , no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse a dormir en la casa del Uchiha y por eso se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, aunque el pelinegro se ofreció para cambiar de lugar y que ella durmiera en su cama pero ella se negó amablemente. También había tenido que aceptar usar la camisa de Sasuke para dormir, pero obviamente ella tenia sus shorts puestos todavía.

Sakura poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y trató de enfocar su vista.

—_Un momento, esta no es la sala_— Sakura ensanchó los ojos y volteó todo su cuerpo hacia donde antes su espalda apuntaba y se topó con el rostro angelical del durmiente pelinegro. Ella no pudo evitar verlo enternecida y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

—¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras observándome?— El tono de voz divertido que usó Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo sonrojarse apenada. Se había pasado tantos minutos mirándolo que ni siquiera pudo notar cuando despertó.

—S-Silencio— Se quejó apenada y volteando su rostro para que no vea su sonrojo —¿Como llegue aquí?

—Yo te traje— Contestó Sasuke sonriendole de oreja a oreja —No pensabas que iba a dejarte dormir en un frió e incomodo sofá toda la noche, ¿o si?— Sasuke puso ojos de cachorro y miro triste a Sakura, a la cual le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien y tenia un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

—_Es taaan difícil acostumbrarse al nuevo Sasuke_— Pensó marcando mas su tic nervioso.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke estaban caminando por las calles de Konoha y luego vieron no muy lejos a Naruto viniendo en compañía de Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji.

—¡Teme, Sakura-chan!— Saludó el rubio, acerdandoseles.

—¿Por que me sigues diciendo teme? ¿Que te he hecho yo?— Pregunto Sasuke con ojos de cachorro y Naruto, al igual que los otros cuatro, detuvieron su paso en el aire quedando congelados.

—Bu-bueno... es que, ahmm... así nos llamamos entre los dos— Naruto alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento extraño de su mejor amigo —No es nada personal, tu solo dime dobe y yo a ti teme.

—Ah, bueno. Esta bien, dobe.

—Por lo visto, la poción dio efecto— Ino le susurró a Sakura y ella asintió —Por cierto, ¿donde te metiste ayer, frentona? No te vi regresar a tu casa.

—N-No tiene importancia— Sakura miro a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

—¡Pasado mañana es la fiesta, dattebayo!— Gritó emocionado el rubio alzando sus brazos —Que mal que no iras, teme.

—¡Por supuesto que ire! Sakura-chan irá, así yo también— Comentó con sonrisa decidida y cruzándose de brazos. Los demás, menos Sakura, lo miraron como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—Espera, creo que no oí bien— Naruto metió su dedo en su oído tratando de limpiar una basurita inexistente —¿Dijiste Sakura-chan?

—Bastardo, ¿te drogaste antes de venir o que?— Pregunto Sai mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Por supuesto que no, transexual pálido— Sasuke hizo un puchero enfadado, que lo hizo ver tierno.

—_Aun en los efectos de la poción, sigue odiando a Sai_— A Sakura y a Ino les resbaló otra gran gota de sudor.

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar. ¡Cuídense!— Ino se fue caminando junto con Shikamaru y Choji.

—Vayamos a entrenar. De seguro Kakashi-sensei todavía no ha llegado— Naruto empezó a caminar a la par de Sasuke, Sakura y Sai. Pero luego pudieron divisar a Gaara caminando hacia ellos, siendo escoltado por Temari y Kankuro.

—¿Gaara/Gaara-san?— Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura. Sai solo sonreía falsamente como de costumbre.

—Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun— Saludo con educación haciendo un asentimiento ante cada nombre.

—¿Que te trae por acá, Gaara?— Pregunto Naruto sonriendole amablemente.

—Ino-san me contó del regresó de Sasuke-san a la aldea, y me invitó a su fiesta de bienvenida celebrando el reencuentro de los 9 novatos— Dijo sin expresar emociones.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Tu, Temari y Kankuro también asistieron cuando estábamos en el examen Chunnin— Comentó Naruto en pose pensativa.

—Sin embargo, no somos parte de los legendarios 9 novatos— Kankuro se sentó en el suelo y se puso a hacer circulitos con su dedo. A los demás les resbaló una gran gota de sudor por la sien, en especial a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura que aun no se acostumbran a que llamen a su grupo "legendarios".

—No queremos distraerlos de sus deberes. Si nos disculpan, nos dirigimos a la Torre del Hokage— Gaara hizo un asentimiento y se despidió de los cuatro ninjas junto con Temari, que arrastraba el cuerpo de Kankuro que era rodeado por un aura deprimida.

—Vayamos ya al campo de entrenamiento, dattebayo.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Vale, como tenia tiempo de sobra antes de viajar quise hacer este one-shot, que lo continuare cuando vuelva! ^^**

**Lamento siempre dejarlos con la curiosidad, es algo que aprendí de mi nee-chan blackstone X'D**

**SIN REVIEW, NO HAY CONTINUACION**

**¿Entendido? ¬¬**


End file.
